All In A Day's Work
by ShakespeareIsMyMuse
Summary: Episode Tag/Missing Scene from 4.1 "Aloha ke kahi I ke kahi (We Need Each Other)"; the events that transpire in the minutes after Cath invites the guys for a beer and asks just how Steve got on that helicopter.


_**ShakespeareIsMyMuse**_

**I, ShakespeareIsMyMuse, do so solemnly swear that I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its affiliates, which includes: any familiar story plots, creation of original characters belonging to the show, cast and crew. Rights, property and ownership belong rightfully and wholly to CBS and its Original Creator: Leonard Freeman (1920-1974), also to reboot creators: Peter M. Lenkov, Alex Kurtzman, and Robert Orci.**

**I, ShakespeareIsMyMuse, do however claim ownership of any unrecognizable characters and portion(s)* of the formation of plot that follows. Any invention or similarity of any character or plot line (unless otherwise noted*) that is seen here after represented really or fictitiously, alive or dead, is purely coincidental and unintentional.**

***(A) line(s) of this story is commingled with actual cannon plot line of the rebooted version of the show ****Hawaii Five-0 (2010)**** and edited together to create the following fictitious story line.**

*Exhales* I hope that about covers everything. *Cracks Neck* Now, on with the story; that is if you're still here. I know, I ramble too much, I'm sorry.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H5 0H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

**All in a Day's Work**

**SUMMARY:** Episode Tag/Missing Scene from Season 4, Episode 1 "Aloha ke kahi I ke kahi (We Need Each Other)"; the events that transpire in the minutes after Cath invites the guys for a beer and asks how Steve got on that helicopter.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H5 0H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Walking through the throng of police officers, barricades and equipment, Cath kept her arm secured around her boyfriend's waist. Steve kept his arm around her shoulders, occasionally allowing his fingers to play with her long dark locks; reminding himself over and over that there was a few seconds back there, today, when he thought he would never do it again. Seeing Danny and Chin finally break through the crowd and fall into step beside the couple, he wondered if the blonde, who swore, not an hour ago, that no matter what happened he would always have his back— was gearing up for a long winded rant.

"So you're not upset?" Steve hedged as he leaned some of his weight against Catherine for support until his body finally stopped shaking from the sudden smack to his head against the dashboard of the helicopter.

Realizing the question was being directed at him, Danny asked, "About what? The fire fight? I'm used to them by now. The fact that you think nearly killing yourself in an out of control helio is fun? That's just you on any given day. Unless you mean Grover? Then, like everything else, we'll just deal with that when the time comes and move on."

The detective had covered nearly every topic but the one he was referring to, Steve supplied slowly, "_The Camaro_?"

Danny just glanced at the dark brunette that stood between him and his partner. The blonde seemed to weigh something in his mind for all of a fraction of a second before shrugging. "Catherine's alive, Chin's alive, by the sheer grace of God, _you're still_ alive; I'm alive…my car w…'s fully insured. ..." Danny looked at Catherine once more, "I still get a beer?"

Steve smiled and held in a chuckle.

Cath laughed and draped an arm around Danny's shoulder, massaging it. "You get several."

Danny, too, smiled and pumped his eyebrows; seeming perfectly content with the promise of alcohol. "It's no big deal. It was just a car, Steve," Danny told him nonchalantly.

This time, Steve laughed out loud and remembered why he cared so much for the man he had once forced into becoming his partner. The man he now knew would never leave. Much like Joe White saw a plate of spicy shrimp Jambalaya as an even trade to the end of a thirty five year career; Danny Williams saw a few—dozen— ounces of alcohol as a fair exchange for the fiery death of a fully equipped forty five thousand dollar ride.

"I never thought I'd see the day, when you would be okay that something blew up," Chin joked as he kept pace with the group.

Danny just shrugged again. "Eh. So I now have an excuse to get a new one."

Steve smiled to himself as a very fond and not too distant memory crept up in his thoughts. It was Danny standing—sans tie— off the side of the Pali Highway—in his usual cranky mood after standing (and pushing a three ton hunk of metal, up a hill, in ninety five degree weather) in the hot Hawaii sun for far too long— ranting at him, _"This is a car. It is not temperamental. It is a product, when it stops working you get a new one, you understand? …I don't have a sentimental side and if I did it would be reserved for human beings, not dopey machines." _

"What?" Cath whispered when she noticed the smirk.

Smile still in place, Steve shook his head, "nothing."

Slinging an arm over Chin's shoulders, Danny then wrapped the other around Cath's waist. Glancing down, Steve noticed where Danny's arm had ended up and that only caused his smile to grow. He didn't mind and Catherine didn't seem to mind, in fact, she hugged Danny a little closer. As for the, uh, _'non-sentimental' _(yeah, right) man, well it was an action that just appeared to be absent minded and natural. They were a family, they loved each other, and they cared enough that they'd be willing to risk it all to keep it intact and that made everything worth it.

The four of them continued walking, talking and joking about the events of the day; Steve's crazy antics, the wrath of Captain Grover that they may soon face, Danny's laxness over the destruction of his car as they left behind the mess they caused for HPD and CSU to clean up.

SWAT team leader, Captain Lou Grover, stared in anger and disgust as the team he knew as Five-0 and a woman by the name of Catherine Rollins walked past—each with an arm hung over one another— with good mood attitudes; talking, laughing, and joking about everything that had just transpired. His anger only flared, when Lieutenant Kelly so casually asked, "So, who's driving?" causing the four of them to stop and stare at one another before erupting into laughter.

Facial muscles still pulled into a grin; Steve took out his phone and tapped the screen a few times before putting it to his ear, "Hey, Kamekona…"

How unfortunate for Captain Grover, that he just didn't understand that the events that had unfolded on this day were all in a day's work for Hawaii's elite task force (and anyone who happened to know them).

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H5 0H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

**Muse's Notes:**

I know, I know, I am supposed to be working on the "Rule" stories, but go ask "jlopie" she can confirm the fact that I can only write when I have had some sort of inspiration strike me. I also felt that after Cath offered to take the guys out for a beer, the scene just panned out and ended too quickly. Especially with Captain Grover being as annoyed with them as he is, we never got to see his reaction after Five-0 "did [their] job" and killed all of the terrorists. So it was bothering me as to how I could finish it and give myself (and maybe a few other fans) some closure to a near perfectly done, yet slightly incomplete, scene

This nugget of inspiration came while I had my head in the oven —cleaning it, the oven not my head— so I wrote it down for you to enjoy. I'm going to go vacuum now, so I can't wait to see what pops into my head next.

See you guys soon : )

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H5 0H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

-It is with a light and open heart, along with a great deal of anticipation that you, my reader, enjoy my work, just as with all my writing, it really means a great deal to me.

-Reviews and/or constructive criticism are not required here, but are always welcome.

-Flames are not required nor are they welcome; and while I cannot stop you from posting them, I will warn you, I usually don't take them to heart.

Love, Hugs, and Kisses,

Muse : )


End file.
